Revenge plan
by Chennah
Summary: Mikan is back! She's changed, not the bubbly, stupid, clumsy Mikan anymore! She's has a reason for coming back. She's back to… WHAT! What's her reason and why is she named Mikyuu?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge Plan

Full summary: Mikan is back! She's changed, not the bubbly, stupid, clumsy Mikan anymore! She's has a reason for coming back. She's back to… WHAT! What's her reason and why is she named Mikyuu? 

_Italics=thoughts_

Chapter 1: I think it's her!

"**BAMMMM!"**

"Minna-san, have you heard?" Anna asked panting.

"Heard of what, Umenomiya-san?" Ruka asked, curious of why they were in such a rush.

"There's a new student! I heard people call her Sakura-san!" Nonoko shouted.

Everyone's expression changed. Ever since Mikan left, the gang became very quiet. They never communicated a lot. They were reverted back to their old selves, except the happy ones. Anna and Nonoko only talked to each other and the gang, they never smiled. Same for Yuu and Koko. Natsume was as cold as ever, Ruka became unwillingly quiet and cold. Hotaru is still the same, blackmailing and all. When they heard Mikan's surname, they all lowered their heads in sadness. They thought it was their fault Mikan had to leave with her mother. Narumi became very gloomy, and he had a barrier around him. He wore normal clothes, not frilly anymore.

"And since you heard, get to your seats my fairies!" Narumi said, putting a smile on his face.

_Eh? Narumi has never smiled for 6 years!_

"Now you know about the new student, let's welcome her!" Narumi announced.

Secretly in everyone's minds, they were thinking:

_Please let it be Mikan._

A brunette entered the classroom. She put on a stoic face yet you could clearly see excitement in her eyes. But _they_ didn't notice it. They were too busy observing her.

"What? Got a problem with what I wear?" the girl glared at them.

_No, it can't be her. She's not that mean…_

_No! She can't be that evil!_

…

(Can you guess whose thoughts are those? Tell you later!)

"Introduce yourself." Narumi said.

"I'm Mikyuu Sakura, 16, alices: Water and _Nullification._" Mikyuu said.

_What? Nullification? I, I don't believe i-it… _Hotaru thought. _So it's true._

"Please take a seat there beside Imai." Narumi said.

_Mikyuu's POV_

I telepathically told Hotaru

_Sorry, this is for myself, and your own good._

She blinked several times before realizing. She flashed me a small smile.

"Cough, cough." I faked a cough.

"Erm, Mikyuu-chan's alice decreases her lifespan so she's going to be very weak in classes.

"I would-cough, like to sit beside-cough that guy." I said in between coughs.

_Good job Mikan, good job. _Narumi told me telepathically. I smiled a weak smile and walked towards Natsume.

I made my eyes look bloody before going near Luna and say "Please let me sit beside him!" (Imagine what Luna did last time, when she transferred.)

She freaked out and she stood up immediately and let me sit there.

I took my seat and pretended to cough vigorously. Haha! Their faces look hilarious; they were freaked out by me! That means they were freaked out by Luna too.

_Meet 'cha later at my special star room. My code number is 01010201(I made up Hotaru's birthday as January 1__st__) remember that. We can skip lessons. Who else do you want to go? And know my secret of course._

I tossed Hotaru an Alice stone that allows us to talk telepathically. Of course I used other alices to cover up the time I was tossing the stone.

_Oh, sure. Remember to explain EVERYTHING. Me and Anna and Nonoko have gotten REAL close lately. We can ask the too. Oh look, goody, they're walking towards you. Good luck with Yuu and Koko. The hard part would be Natsume and Ruka though. _

The 4 people walked towards me and smiled at me. "Hello Mikyuu-chan, if I can call you that, I'm Anna Umenomiya." Anna said.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, and Anna is my best friend." Nonoko said.

I smiled and gave them each an alice stone and inserted it into them.

"That's a welcome thank you gift. It's a telepathic alice stone. You can talk telepathically with me. Oh, Koko and Yuu, here's a Water alice stone and an Earth alice stone."

"How did you know my name, Sakura-san?" Yuu asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, mine too?" Koko asked.

_Oh shit! Erm, ah… _"I heard about you from Anna and Nonoko before I came to class!" I said, smiling nervously.

_Please keep quiet for a moment Anna and Nonoko. _

I begged them telepathically. _Okay!_

"Well, let's eat lunch together!" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Sure!" they all answered.

_Anna, Nonoko, follow Hotaru later after the meal. Don't ask why._

_Anna and Nonoko's POV _

_Anna, Nonoko, follow Hotaru later after the meal. Don't ask why. _

I think it's her. Welcome back Mikan-chan…

_To be continued…_

Thanks for reading people!

Let me tell you who thought of what!

_No, it can't be her. She's not that mean… _And it's… Natsume!

_No! She can't be that evil! _And this is Ruka!

Lastly, the _… _is by Hotaru!

Smartly, most of you must have guessed it.

Well, anyway, please R & R! . .


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge plan

Chapter 2: The reason of all this shit

Hotaru's POV

I followed Mikan's instructions, unlikely, I know, but necessary. I took Anna and Nonoko to her room. Actually, she got my birthday wrong. It is 25 10. She should go change it… Anyways, we are now in Mikan's room, staring at her weirdly.

"What?" Mikan asked. I looked over to Mikan seriously.

"E-X-P-L-A-I-N." I said, spelling out the words. Oh, kami-sama, this cannot be happening. Mikan sighed exasperatedly and started.

"Okay, the reason of all this shit is…" before she could continue, Anna interrupted.

"Um, Mi-chan, why are you becoming VULGAR?" she said, exaggerating the word VULGAR. I palm-faced and said, "Of course, she must have gotten vulgar because she fought with people from AAO with her mum!" out-loud. Mikan twitched in return, and then sent me a death-glare, which I shivered a little at. Don't mention this to ANYONE. Okay, carrying on…

She explained the reason.

"NANI! She's… that evil…" Anna and Nonoko chorused for the first time in years.

"If you look into the evil dictionary, you'll find her name in it." Mikan said, smiling.

"So, you're supposed to do this to help the police force? And Luna isn't all that young and pretty?" I flinched as I said the word pretty. UGH, she is SO not pretty. I wonder why I even added her to my _people to blackmail _list. Oh, and I HAVE a _people to blackmail _list. I suddenly realized something. I glanced at Mikan and smiled evilly with the famous evil glint in my eyes. I snatched up my _people to blackmail _list and scribbled something on it. Wanna know? (Hotaru flashes the list to the screen.)

M-I-K-Y-U-U S-A-K-U-R-A

My new target of blackmailing. YOSHI never thought I would say that eh~ (A/N: GAWD, OOCness to the EXTREME!)

"Well, now that you get it, will you guys do me favor and keep my profile low. At least don't tell anyone I'm Mikan Sakura, the original…"

"Sure Mi-chan!" Anna and Nonoko chorused. AGAIN.

"Okay, I missed the chorus thing, but now it all seems irritating again. Would you care to do that again? Cause I feel like boxing you after that." I said, which sent shivers down their spine.

"H-Hai Hota-chan…"

"Well, can we help you mi?" they chorused. Once again. This time, I didn't hesitate to shoot.

"BAAAAAM!"

"Hey new kid, don't make a ruckus! I'm trying to sleep here!" the neighbor yelled from the other side.

"GOMENASAI!" Mikan shouted. Okayyyyy, she's still loud, but not as annoying.

_The next day in class Normal_

As she entered the room, everyone became silent. It was Mikyuu Sakura, the new student.

"Ohayou hota-chan! An-chan! Noko-chan!" Mikyuu said.

"Ohayou Mikyuu-san!" they _all _greeted. EHHHh! When did HOTARU IMAI, THE ICE QUEEN, SAY OHAYOU?

'There must be something up here, and I'm going to find out…' Luna thought.

"Hey Mikyuu-san, if I can call you that." Mikyuu smiled. "Of course you can Lu-chan!"

'How did she- No, she must have thought of the nickname herself. But I hate that nickname. For the sake of the elementary school principal…' (A/N: Can someone tell me what is the elementary school principal's name? I kinda forgot…)

"How nice! Well, would you like to go to central town with me? We could go buy Howalons."

'First test. Mikan Sakura's favorite food. Howalons.'

"No thanks. I don't like Howalons. But we can go to central town if you want."

"Bring your friends. The more the merrier!" Luna replied.

'Bleh, as if!' She thought.

"Okay! Let's meet at the bus stop tomorrow!" Mikyuu said, still smiling.

"Okay! See ya!" 'Round 1: complete. Round 2. Title: Eliminate Mikyuu Sakura…'

**To be continued… **


End file.
